Merlin - A new Pendragon
by Chrystalia
Summary: Guinevere is pregnant. How will Arthur take it? And what will happen when Morgana finds out? Sorry if my english is a little bad, I'm from Denmark and english isn't the thing I'm best at. But i tried my best. I don't own Arthur, Guinevere, Gaius or Merlin (or Morgana) which most of you probably knew. Enjoy!


Merlin slowly opened his eyes. He sat up quickly of fright to see Arthur staring at him.

"What...?" Merlin looked wondering at Arthur.

"Oh, you can just go back to sleep, cause you don't have anything important to do" Arthur smiled when he said it. A smile Merlin knew too well. He had forgotten something important. Again.

"Okay then..." Merlin lay down and turned his head away from Arthur and closed his eyes. Arthur looked on Merlin with a mixture of wondering and rage. Most the rage.

"MERLIN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Arthur almost spit the words out.

"Well... You said i could go back to sleep, and i shall do as you say.."

"GET UP YOUR LAZY ASS, OR I WILL MAKE YOU FALL ASLEEP. IN A LOOONG TIME!" Arthur said in his usually "I have something important to do, and you will make ready for it. And if you don't you will regret that you ever put your food in Camelot's walls" threat speech. Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him out of bed and took him all the way to his chamber.

* * *

"Merlin you do have remembered the necklace to Gwen?" Arthur asked when he was finished getting clothes on. How could Merlin have remembered it? Arthur had pulled Merlin out of the bed a second ago, it would be impossible. But even if Merlin had been up in a long time it would still be impossible..

"I have actually remembered it!" Merlin took a box in tree out of a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"How can you have remembered it? I woke you from your beauty sleep a second ago?!" Arthur looked shocked at the box Merlin had in his hand.

"Well.. I should make sure i didn't lose it, so..."

"You have slept with it?" Arthur looked surprised at Merlin.

"Well... Yes... Du would kill me if it was gone.." Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled, but stopped again when he saw Arthur's face.

"YOU HAVE SLEPT WITH IT? And now you probably expect that i will give Guinevere a necklace.. In a box with your sweat on?!" Arthur looked angry at Merlin.

"Well.. yes?... Wait. No matter what i say you get angry, don't you? Can you never be just a little thankful once in a while? I do everything you ask for every day, and this is the thank i get?" Now it was Merlins turn to be angry.

"Merlin.. If you was thinking before you did things.. Which in fact would surprise me a lot if you actually did.. would i don't complain. But i don't expect that you can do everything as good as i can" Arthur said and smiled to Merlin. Then Arthur walked over to Merlin and pulled necklace out of Merlins hand and then walked out of the chamber.

"If you just think... But i don't expect you to do anything as good as i..." Merlin repeated in a ridiculous way and then walked out of the chamber.

* * *

It was about noon and Arthur had invited Gwen on a dinner in the woods around Camelot. He looked forward to see Gwens reaction to the necklace. It had been expensive, but he couldn't say that money was a thing he didn't have. Good servants, however, was something he didn't have. Sometimes he wondered if he was too hard on Merlin. Merlin was almost his best friend. Almost... No, Merlin was his best friend.

Arthur got off his horse and put a blanket and some pillows on the ground. He would have had Merlin to do it, but Merlin obviously helped Gaius with something. Then he took the food and placed it nicely on the carpet. Gwen sat down and Arthur sat down beside her.

"So sweet. It's a long time since we did this" Said Gwen and smiled to Arthur. She really loved him.

"I have something for you.." Arthur took the box with the necklace up and and handed it to her.

"And sorry if it smells, it was Merlin" Gwen lauged. Even if Merlin and Arthur always teased each other she knew that they meant a lot to each other. She carefully opened the box. She took the beautiful necklace in gold with sapphires on it up of the box. She had by now many jewelry, but anyway this one already meant a lot to her.

"Let me.."Arthur took the necklace and put it on Guineveres neck. It looked perfect with the blue dress she had on today. It was a relief for Arthur. Gwen turned around her head and kissed Arthur.

"I have something to tell you.." Gwen had decided to tell him today. But suddenly she began to lose courage. She was worried about how he would take it. Well.. She could only hope.

"What?" Arthur smiled to her. He could see that she was afraid, but for what he didn't know.

"I'm pregnant"


End file.
